


The ultimate tease

by LadyEquinox, meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds Are Go Smut - 18+ archive [4]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, R 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEquinox/pseuds/LadyEquinox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: A short smutty fiction written with LadyEquiN0X from FF.net : https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8897367/LadyEquiN0XA ONE OFF SMUT FICTION! threesome too ;DHope you enjoy!





	

Virgil headed to to his room, hot, sweaty and desperate to seek the comfort of a cold shower…

"Right, he's coming, you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so..wow this is tighter than my space suit."

"Hey, at least you’re skinny enough to zip it up closed, I only just got this thing fashioned." 

"Shhh! Here he comes!"

Virgil entered his bedroom and turned on the light. He blinked in surprise.

Gordon is sitting posed on the bed, in John's spacesuit. Gordon maybe short but he fills out John's uniform nicely, it's unfastened showing a bit of skin, and Gordon has a long leather strap in his hands.

The door closes and locks. Virgil is aware there is another person standing behind him. He stood rooted to the ground, unsure of what was going on. His thoughts racing almost as fast as his pounding heart... "Guys? What's going on?" He was almost afraid to find out, and not sure if he wanted to…

John smiles. He's leaning on the door, dressed in Gordon's uniform, the wetsuit really tight, hugging every single inch. Being taller makes it short in the legs and the sleeves, but he is skinny enough to still fit.

Gordon moves off the bed and silently they encircle Virgil.

"Guys?" Virgil tried again, trying hard not to admit to himself that this surprising turn of events, was getting him all hot and bothered, in more ways than one…

John came from behind and turned Virgil's head and gave him the sexiest smile he had. Gordon then did the same from the other side, both brothers making sure Virgil had their full attention.

Virgil involuntarily stumbled back a step. His face flushed from the attention, and yet he couldn't help feeling really scared, excited yet vulnerable all at the same time.

Both boys kisses his cheeks, hands running down the front and under Virgil's shirt, down his back till they both had a hand in his backside. Gordon pinched, while John pressed his hand gently kneading the cheek.

Virgil breathed in sharply... "John?" He turned to John, but he had to be sure, John was somehow ok with this. He couldn't risk breaking his brother's heart again, not after last time.

John just kissed him and then both of them push Virgil onto the bed, then snap the leather in their hands.

'Fuck this...' Virgil thought, throwing all caution to the wind. John and Gordon were as different as ice and fire, and he couldn't wait to see how good it would be to have them both at the same time.

Both looked at each other and the smiles got devious. Gordon was the first to to crawl over Virgil, pushing him down onto the mattress, kissing his lips, moving his hand around so they were above his head. His body blocking all view and attention off John.

John sat behind Virgil's head, ran fingers through his hair and started to tie Virgil's hands.

Virgil shivered with anticipated desire. Had he gotten himself more than he bargained for? He thought nervously, as he pushed aside the thought, and moaned, desperate for his brothers' touch.

Gordon moved out if the way so John could kiss Virgil upside down. Gordon tied the straps firmly to the head of the bed. Virgil wasn't going anywhere. John moved so he sat on Virgil's chest, still showering him with kisses.... until Gordon lifted his head and kissed him.

Fuck... Virgil was made their 'prisoner', and he was lapping up every second of their undivided attention. He felt like he slowly boiling to the surface, threatening to spill over at any second. With his hands bound, he couldn't touch them like they could, and it was driving him half mad with passion and desire. If this was just the beginning, then he decided he never wanted it to stop.

John started unbuttoning Virgil's shirt, but held Gordon's kisses and allowing Gordon to run his hands down Virgil’s chest and lean his lower half across inches from his nose, the space suit showing contours towards his belly button for Virgil's privileged view.

John started rubbing Virgil's chest down lovingly, massaging it with his hands and fingertips, while Gordon also moved to sit on top of Virgil lower down behind John, making sure Virgil got a good view of him brushing John's hair back out if the way, kissing his neck and slowly unzipping the back of the wetsuit, revealing John's shoulders, before kissing those too. He gave Virgil a cheeky glance and mouthed the word 'mine' before he resumed kissing John.

Virgil resisted at the leather straps, binding his hands. This... this was too much. Now he could see why John was jealous, he had every right to. Seeing Gordon kissing John, drove him crazy with insane jealously. Suddenly, he wanted nothing desperately more than to be able to feel John beg under the touch of his fingers. He tried moving his arms again, but they were still cruelly bound above his head. He wanted to cry, from pleasure or from the pain in his heart, he wasn't sure. Forcing to watch Gordon kiss John, flashed him back to their first encounter in Thunderbird 4's hangar. Virgil arched his back, as his body remembered every curve of Gordon's body, he had traced with his fingers back then. He shuddered, and didn't think he could hold out much longer…

John leaned down and started to kiss Virgil's body, slowly and purposefully. Gordon was running his fingers down John's back causing him to arch and make noises in between each kiss and intake of breath. Eventually John grabbed Gordon's wandering hands and placed them in Virgil, swapping places with Gordon so now Gordon was massaging down Virgil's belly button and John was stripping Gordon out of uniform... but this time the uniform came off at the front, for virgil to see John's hands snaking across Gordon's tanned skin, high contrast to his own natural pale, peeling the suit off down to the waist Gordon helpfully offering his arms for John to de-dress and kiss the length of them before he returned them to Virgil's torso.

Gordon made noises louder than John, but then, John was better at using his hands to touch Gordon in sensitive places.

Virgil growled, a fire he didn't knew even existed in him, was lit. He pulled and tugged at his confines, not caring that it would leave a mark on his wrists later. His breaths came in short and heavy heaves, and he wanted nothing more than to be free, so that he could pin John... fuck... *both* of them to the bed, and hear them begging for him to stop. This was borderline cruel, and he could feel the physical tears crashing down on him in waves, as he whimpered and tried again desperately to touch the heavens that have parted in front of him…

Gordon nudged John to look up, and after a silent exchange, both climbed off Virgil and started to undo his trousers.

Virgil could barely contain himself, when they took his pants off. He had long been hard, from the teasing they've clearly enjoyed themselves with. So it was no surprise, the glorious erection that was revealed underneath…

Virgil felt like a rabid animal, with an animistic rage that he couldn't spend.

His head pounded, as his body tried to rework the blood flow, and he felt like his head was going to explode for sure.

There was that smile they shared again. They both crawled up along the bed and started to strip themselves down, making sure to take thier sweet time and kiss each other while Virgil lay helpless and horny in the middle until they were both naked, laying themselves on either side of him, running hands down the length of his body, stopping before his groin and back again.

They both kissed Virgil's face on either side before they started to run their lips down to the tops of his thighs.

Shit... Virgil wasn't sure how much more teasing he could take, he bit down hard on his tongue, refraining from moaning his deepest desires out loud. They couldn't afford to have Scott walk in on them now. He tasted the blood in his mouth and that was when he decided he couldn't take any more... He begged for them to finish him.

John leaned over him and whispered, "Not yet." The first ever words he had spoken to him since coming home. 

"You can hold a bit longer." Gordon purred in the other.

"We're just getting started." They growled together, one sounding far more sexual than the other, Gordon having a more playful tone of voice in contrast to John's seriousness and calm.

Virgil threw his head back, desperately wanting to do anything, if it meant that John was talking to him. Hell, he'd find a way to lasso the moon to lay at his feet, John need only say it, and it would be his for the keeping. He gritted his teeth, as he nodded in agreement, painful tears running down his cheeks. The angel and demon battled fiercely deep within him. A part of Virgil wanted this magic to play on for eons, the other part of him ate away at his soul knowing how wrong this was. He didn't know which side he was on, at this moment, where time held no meaning, he truly didn't care…

John and Gordon both took it in turn to kiss his lips, Gordon tasting of sea salts and hot chips, John of cinnamon and vanilla spices. They moved back down, trailing fingers along as they did so, sending shivers all through Virgil's body. John came back and propped Virgil's head with a few pillows so he could see Gordon kissing his hips before whispering "You're going to love this." In the most sultry tone of voice, one that could douse any fire with gasoline before setting it alight.

He then joined Gordon and gave Virgil a little wave.

Gordon then kissed John, this time with far more passion while placing one hand in Virgil's aching member and the other on John, just out of Virgil's view. John then did the same, now both of them had a gentle hold of Virgil, and were slowly working him with their fingers while still lip locked together, feeling each other too.

Virgil shuddered, beads of sweat rolling down, as his body is shaken with naked desire. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. Again, he tried desperately to reach for them. He whimpered... This was pure torture. To be touched and teased like this, to see their passionate kissing, but not being able to reciprocate any of it was killing him. But hell, his body was relishing every second of it, and drinking it in. 

"Please..." Virgil begged "No more..." He was drowning in their manipulation of him, and he swore he was going to lose his mind, if if they kept this up.

Then it happened. Both John and Gordon leaned over and started licking Virgil’s hard, almost bursting erection. It was if they were having a little competition to who could get Virgil to erupt first.

"Think he's had enough?" Gordon sat back up and nudged John.

 

"Yeah... he's had enough."

Gordon got up roughly off the bed and tossed John some shorts, then pulled on some of his own. Once they were both modestly covered they walked to the head of the bed and kissed Virgil. 

 

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it?" Gordon smirked, giving John a high five.

 

"Don't cry Virgil, " John wiped a confused tear away. 

"We're not together, but we're both over you for now." Gordon patted him on the head "We will send Kayo up here to free you in... ohhhh how long do you think that erection will last, John?"

"Hmm? Oh, give or take three hours"

Virgil gave out a bitter cry... of almost relief? He should have seen it coming... This was nothing more than mere payback, a twist to the wound to the knife that had drawn blood first. He felt the tears come, and he finally relaxed. He didn't want to think about he was going to have to explain himself to Kayo, when she came to untie later, and then there would be the fury of Scott's temper that he'd have to deal with too. 

Virgil felt dirty, ashamed and used. But a small part of him knew that if this humiliation could help ease the pain he caused in his brothers' hearts, especially John, then he would gladly go through this a hundred times over. He ached all over, but more so, was the pain in his broken heart... Finally alone, he let the tears fall…

That look in John's eye, there was no love there, and that scared him beyond anything he'd ever felt. He felt empty, like the only source of good and light was snuffed out from his life forever…


End file.
